


Hunt you down, Eat you alive

by GivemeanID



Series: Watch the Queen Conquer [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Asshole Tobirama, Courting Rituals, Gen, Manipulation, Omega Tobirama, badass tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: The next squirmish between Senju and Uchiha, Madara was surprised and delighted to see Tobirama aim straight for him rather than Izuna. Two seconds later, he took a decapitated head in the face.He almost got beheaded by a furious Hashirama (who was apparently still angry at him for the whole "following and trying to rape Tobirama" thing) because he was too busy having unrestrained paroxysms of delight in the middle of the battlefield.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Series: Watch the Queen Conquer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920775
Comments: 57
Kudos: 211





	Hunt you down, Eat you alive

Tobirama was seething, his round ears plastered on his head, and his long fluffy tail lashing from side to side, his fangs bared, as he stared (glared) at the dead stag that had been thrown on the Senju side of the river acting as a border between the Uchiha and Senju winter territories.

It was Madara. It was this godsdamned tom ! And Tobirama had no doubts that this insult was directed toward him. The fucking tom had to be butthurt that Tobirama wasn't interested in him, hadn't reciprocated his stupid overtures on the battlefield. And he had apparently decided to make his displeasure known by insulting Tobirama's competences and his capacity to take care of his clan.

How dare he !

Tobirama was the best hunter of the Senju ! And he would never (NEVER !) let his clan get hungry, no matter what he had to do for that. He sneered and growled lowly. Very well, if this stupid tom wanted to play, Tobirama was gonna play.

And he was gonna crush him !

************

Madara was on a little cloud. Tobirama had reciprocated his courting gift ! The aurochs (neatly killed by a single hit to the throat) that had been thrown on the Uchiha side of the river (and reeking of Tobirama's sweet honeyed scent) could only mean that. Madara felt ready to leave the ground by the sheer force of delight.

He had only been so happy when Tajima had allowed him to court the Senju queen. Granted, it had only happened because he had harrassed his father till he had cracked and cried and told Madara to go court the fucking Senju, he just didn't want to hear about it !

Next to him, Izuna was pouting dubiously.

"You know..." his brother started.

"He's interested !" Madara cheered, doing a silly victory dance.

"I don't think..."

"He wants to marry me !!!"

"Listen..."

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE BABIES !!!"

Izuna facepalmed, grousing lowly that his brother was a lost cause. Madara didn't pay attention to him. He had a Senju queen to seduce and his next move to plan.

************

Tobirama was one hair short to go on the warpath, fury boiling under his skin. Butsuma was embracing him from behind and nuzzling the top of his head, but since his father was also seething, that wasn't really helping the young omega to calm down.

The row of neatly arranged heads on their side of the river were the cause of his fury. He recognized them as a band of thiefs that sometimes targetted the Senju's cattle. They were annoying and sometimes violent. And Madara's scent was all over the corpses.

Tobirama gritted his teeth.How dare this fucking tom suggest that he couldn't protect his clan ?! Butsuma threaded his large fingers through his son's silver-white bangs.

"There, there, little snowflake," he said in a deep rumbling voice that never failed to make Tobirama relax,"it's okay. We all know how strong and dedicated you are. This cursed tom is just a blind fucker !"

Tobirama rubbed his cheek against his father's chest. His father's words soothed him. But he was still decided to take revenge on the useless Uchiha.

************

The next squirmish between Senju and Uchiha, Madara was surprised and delighted to see Tobirama aim straight for him rather than Izuna. Two seconds later, he took a decapitated head in the face. He recognized it as the boss of a slavers group that had targetted the Uchiha's children several months ago.

He almost got beheaded by a furious Hashirama (who was apparently still angry at him for the whole "following and trying to rape Tobirama" thing) because he was too busy having unrestrained paroxysms of delight in the middle of the battlefield.

But that meant he was gonna have to up the ante, if he really wanted to impress the little queen.

************

Tobirama felt the dire need to punch someone in an extremely painful place when he saw the decapitated head that had been thrown of the Senju side of the river (Madara again ! Did this fucking tom know when to quit ?!). It was the Hagoromo Clan Head, the biggest threat against the Senju if you ruled out the Uchiha.

Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly.

It was enough. He wasn't going to let the fucking Uchiha tom insult him any longer. He had born the slander against his hunting competences, but he would not accept the Uchiha pretending he didn't know how to protect his own clan.

He would not.

If the Uchiha wanted to die that badly, Tobirama would gladly deliver. And be finally freed from this nuisance.

************

Hashirama was looking at his dear baby brother, curled into a tight ball in his nest and litterally glowering (Hashirama could see the dark aura hanging over the nest). He didn't like seeing Tobirama in this state. And he perfectly knew why his baby brother was so angry. Madara had insulted him, again, had attacked Tobirama's capacities to take care of the Senju and for a top omega, it was an intolerable offense.

Hashirama bared his teeth and rumbled. That was it ! Next time he would see Madara, he would skin him for good this time !

************

Madara was running to the river. He had sensed Tobirama nearing it earlier and he wanted to see him. Wanted to talk to him. After all the overtures the little queen had reciprocated, it was about time. Maybe he would even get lucky.

Tobirama was indeed here, cleaning himself in the river. If the dead doe near the pile of clothes was anything to go by, he had been hunting. The little Senju queen was wering only his undershirt and his underwears, and he was wet to the bone, the fabric near translucent and clinging to his lean and muscled form. Madara could see the powerful muscles rolling like steel ropes under the snow white skin of his thighs and his mouth watered.

The Senju's long fluffy white tail was curled around one of his legs. His silver-white hair were gleaming under the light of the sun, the droplet of water trapped in it shining like diamonds, looking like a crown of jewels. Fuck he was beautiful !

Despite his young age, the Senju was already tall, even if not fully adult yet, and his large hips were screaming promises of fertility and cubs. Madara gulped, his pants feeling a little tight suddenly. Then Tobirama turned to look at him and his teeth were bared and his beautiful face scrunched into a grimace of rage.

Before Madara could do anything, Tobirama had surged from the river and attacked, aiming for Madara's throat. The tom dodged just in time.

"Oi, what the fuck ?!" he cried, as Tobirama growled and pounced again.

"Stay still and let me kill you, you godsdamned tom !" Tobirama roared as Madara blocked one of his punchs.

And then Madara understood. So this was how the little queen wanted to do it. It was only logical after all. Madara had already proved his was a worthy hunter and a worthy protector, and Tobirama had reciprocated his advances. Now the little queen wanted to know if Madara would be a good mate and if he could tame him.

Madara was going to prove him that he was.

He attacked Tobirama earnestly. The queen was strong and quick, but Madara was stronger. He took a few painful punchs and kicks, but he managed to push Tobirama on his back in the mud and to immobilize his wrists on ecah side of his head, weighting on them with all his mass. The little queen growled and squirmed and tried to kick but Madara lost patience and growled.

And finally, Tobirama stopped struggling and relaxed visibly, his breath short. Only then Madara noticed the position they were in.

Tobirama on his back in the mud, half naked, wet, his undershirt riding up and baring his abdomen, Madara kneeling between his bare legs, weighting on his wrists. The queen's pupils were blown, the red of his irises only a thin ring around them. Slowly, carefully, Madara let go of his wrists. Tobirama's scent was heady and Madara breathed it in without an ounce of shame.

Letting out a little moan, Tobirama took Madara's hands. He put one on his breast, and slowly pushed it along his side till it was resting on his hip. Madara licked his lips, and slowly pushed Tobirama's underwears down, till he could sneak fingers inside in feel the soft skin of his hip. Tobirama pushed Madara's other hand to his head, till the alpha's fingers were tangled in his hair. His eyes hadn't left Madara's face.

Madara was very satisfied to see that the little queen had finally seen the light and realized what a good mate Madara would be. The omega's resistance had disappeared and the alpha was ready to collect his price. Then, Tobirama suddenly emitted a loud and throaty sound, and Madara froze, not understanding. It was the kind of sounds queens produced when they were in great distress.

He only understood how magistrally he had been played when Hashirama, foaming at the mouth, eyes wild, barrelled through the underbush. And Madara paled. Because from Hashirama's point of view, the situation had to look wildly different from what had actually happened.

Then Tobirama bucked under him and screamed, his voice teary and full of distress.

"ANIJA !!!! ANIJA, HELP !!!"

Madara just had the time to throw himself off the omega and to start running, as Hashirama let out a scream of unhinged fury and charged, killing intent clear. When Madara looked over his shoulder, fleeing as fest as he could not to end up as minced meat, it was to see Tobirama sitting in the mud, grinning from ear to ear.

Gods, the queen was an excellent comedian !

Madara was even more in love !

**Author's Note:**

> Exit Madara, pursued by a bear.


End file.
